


A Little Peek

by RandomRedneck



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Mabel peeks ahead into her future.





	A Little Peek

“She should be here any second now…”

 

Mabel Pines, at a robust 29 years old, sat on the porch of her surprisingly opulent home.

 

“Make sure the little calendar is here. Predestination paradoxes are funny over those little details.”

 

She checked her watch.

 

“In 3, 2, 1…”

 

A bright flash of light appeared in front of her.

 

“Hi there, me. Been a long time.”

 

Her younger self stood there with Blendin’s pilfered time device.

 

“Oh, fudge. I didn’t think it’d drop me off right in front of you. Uh…pretend you never saw me!”

 

She quickly glanced at the calendar, getting a small smile out of Big Mabel.

 

“It’s fine. I did the same thing when I was your age. And you’ll do the same. And so will the younger you who does it. Etc, etc. Time travel. It’s weird.”

 

Little Mabel nodded her head.

 

“I know. It’s just…after all the business with Bill and saving the town and…”

 

Big Mabel stood up, walking over and patting her little self on the head.

 

“It’s fine…you want a little spoiler?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Those braces come off in about 2 months. Thought I’d give you something to look forward to.”

 

That seemed to brighten her spirits quite a bit.

 

“Alright! Can you tell me other stuff? Do I get married? Have kids? Am I rich? Did I ever perfect that 8 person party sweater? Am I popular?”

 

Big Mabel shushed her.

 

“Can’t tell you everything, little me. Now you best get back to your own time before the TARC show up. Lolph still hasn’t gotten over us pretending to be his Gam-Gam.”

 

Mabel hugged her older self, and vanished in a flick of the time tape. And right on cue, Pacifica emerged from inside, walking over and pecking her wife on the cheek.

 

“Boy, is she gonna be surprised about a few things. Especially that weird gizmo that…”

 

A blonde, chubby faced toddler waddled outside, Mabel  picking her up and blowing a raspberry on her tummy.

 

“Yeah. But it’s a good surprise.”


End file.
